lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Baelor Mountain
Baelor Mountain is the son of Leyton and Rhaehan Mountain making him the heir of and a senior member of House Mountain. Baelor Mountain has three siblings in the form of Malora, Emond, and Allerie Mountain of which Malora is the only person allowed direct access to Leyton and lives her life alongside her father in Hightower, while his sister Allerie is married to Mace Tyrell II. with whom she has four children and is one of the most powerful members of House Tyrell for this reason, while Emond Mountain would be sent by his father to squire alongside Bill Lovie and became one of his friends and eventually became one of his assasins and took on that role until eventually joining the Order of the Violet Dragon. Baelor Mountain would marry Rhonda Rowan of House Rowan during his knighting by Mace Tyrell and the two are not in love but have a happy marriage. With Rhonda Rowan he has three children in the form of Naley, Vaelor, and Baley Mountain of which Naley is fifteen at the end of the Rise of Lucerne, Vaelor is a young knight that was knighted after fighting alongside his father in the Invasion of Westbridge, and his daughter Baley is eleven at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Baelor Mountain was born the first child of Leyton Mountain making him the heir to House Mountain and the oldest member of the House Mountain children's generation. Baelor and his father didn't get along very well but he understood his son's usefullness and it was Baelor that created a relationship with House Tyrell that led to Mace Tyrell marrying Allerie Mountain. Following the building of this relationship Mace Tyrell would use his station to knight Baelor Mountain and he would become the leader of the House Mountain military and took control of the justice of the lands of House Mountain as well. In this regard he grew even more powerful in the house, and his father at this point begin locking himself more and more into the tower of Hightower. History Early History Baelor Mountain was born the first child of Leyton Mountain making him the heir to House Mountain and the oldest member of the House Mountain children's generation. Baelor and his father didn't get along very well but he understood his son's usefullness and it was Baelor that created a relationship with House Tyrell that led to Mace Tyrell marrying Allerie Mountain. Following the building of this relationship Mace Tyrell would use his station to knight Baelor Mountain and he would become the leader of the House Mountain military and took control of the justice of the lands of House Mountain as well. In this regard he grew even more powerful in the house, and his father at this point begin locking himself more and more into the tower of Hightower. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members House Mountain.png|Leyton Mountain - Father|link=Leyton Mountain House Mountain.png|Rhaehan Mountain - Mother|link=House Mountain House Mountain.png|Malora Mountain - Sister|link=Malora Mountain House Mountain.png|Allerie Mountain - Sister|link=Allerie Mountain House Rowan.PNG|Rhonda Rowan - Wife|link=Rhonda Rowan House Mountain.png|Vaelor Mountain - Son|link=Vaelor Mountain House Mountain.png|Naley Mountain - Daughter|link=Naley Daughter House Mountain.png|Baley Mountain - Daughter|link=Baley Mountain Relationships Category:Dragon Knight Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth Category:House Mountain